Teddy Sanders
Theodore "Teddy" Sanders is the main antagonist of the 2014 film Neighbors and the tritagonist in the 2016 sequel Neighbors: Sorority Rising. He was the former president and leader of Delta Psi Beta fraternity. His goal is to throw massive loud parties in order to get onto the Delta Psi Beta Hall of Fame. He has been able to make good relations with all his neighbors except the film's protagonist Mac and his wife Kelly because the amount of noise Teddy's parties make will disturb their baby, but it was all failed. In the sequel, he helps to Mac and Kelly to defeat the new main antagonist; Shelby, the leader of Kappa Nu Sorority. He was portrayed by Zac Efron in his first villainous role, as he later played Ted Bundy in the 2019 bio-pic film Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile. Biography First Movie After Mac and Kelly kindly ask him to turn down the noise, Teddy agrees but begs them to attend his party. Mac and Kelly do have fun at the party because it has marijuana, alcohol and socializing with friends. Teddy records them being at the party as well as telling Mac and Kelly that he will keep the noise down as long as they call him and not the police. The next day, Mac and Kelly cannot reach Teddy at all and reluctantly call the police on them. Police officer Watkins shows up but he defends Teddy against Mac and Teddy shows Watkins recorded videos of Mac at the party, which shows the reason why Teddy wanted Mac and Kelly at the party was to make the police think they are hypocritical towards Teddy. Mac and Kelly learn that Teddy has one strike on a 3-strike policy which was burning down the house. As revenge for sending Officer Watkins over, Teddy then leads Delta Psi into completely bullying and vandalizing Mac and Kelly by throwing garbage all over their lawn, taking peeks (and possibly photos) of them naked, throwing beach balls at them and verbally repeating "Are you talking to me?" over and over at a Robert de Niro-themed party. Mac and Kelly figured that they used to be college students but had no finances, and deduce that vandalizing Delta Psi's property will force them to move since they cannot pay for it. Mac uses an ax to slice a water pipe to flood through a window into the Delta Psi house's media room. Pete Regazolli first considers moving out but Scoonie influences Teddy to start a merchandise fundraiser. They earn the money to fix the damage. The next day Mac and Kelly have come to the party and to frame Teddy's best friend Pete for having sex with Teddy's girlfriend Brooke. This results in Teddy and Pete fighting (which shortly ended with Pete calmly having an erection and homosexual tendencies towards Teddy), and just for entertainment, Teddy rolls down a barbecue grill down the road which a car strikes and it knocks out an economics professor. This makes it Teddy's second strike. Finally, he is put on probation, not allowed to party at all or cause any sort of disturbance. Mac and Kelly team up with Jimmy to make a false school letter to tell Teddy that he and his Delta Psi brethren are now off probation. Delighted by the lying letter, Teddy activates another party to earn his place on the Delta Psi Beta Hall of Fame. However, Jimmy left Hebrew writing instead of Latin writing on the letter to taunt and Teddy's friends catching the Hebrew writing and reporting this to him, Teddy goes to shut down the party and quickly force everyone out as soon as the police officer Watkins returns. Mac and Kelly return to the party to get the power box back on. They reach Teddy's room and Kelly goes in to turn the lights and music back on while Mac and Teddy battle in an amateurish way. Teddy wins the fight but Kelly then fires a firework at Officer Watkins' car which angers him into sending in additional police officers to shut down the party. Even so, Scoonie turns the power back on and everyone returns. Teddy tries to shoo them away, but it's no use so he decides to go alert Delta Psi to run away from the police. Teddy orders Pete to flee and not take any blame for the party, which is now their third strike. Teddy and Pete then yell "I LOVE YOU!" back and forth until the police have come and now Pete does run away. Officer Watkins then whacks Teddy with a nightstick and goes to punish him. After serving a short prison term, Teddy became a shirtless greeter at Abercrombie & Finch's, and Mac joins him. ''Sorority Rising'' It was revealed they go to make a sequel from the movie, Teddy returned in the sequel as a protagonist. He first joined Shelby and the sorority she founded, Kappa Nu. However, once Teddy raises gentle disagreements over Shelby's decisions to make Mac and Kelly's lives miserable, Shelby kicks him out and Teddy decides to help Mac and Kelly get revenge on Kappa Nu. Gallery Theodore Teddy Sanders.jpg|Theodore "Teddy" Sanders doing BBQ with the other neighbours. Theodore 'Teddy' Sanders.jpg|Teddy promises to be "quiet" Teddy and friends.jpg|Teddy and his friends watching horrifically Teddy and mac.jpg|Teddy and Mac becoming friends Trivia *He was portrayed by Zac Efron, who also played in the movie trilogy. This character is a college student, so now this is the second time Zac Efron is playing a college student. *Teddy states that he's an academically struggling student whose GPA is only in the high 1s. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Incompetent Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Master Orator Category:Redeemed Category:The Heavy Category:Love Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Pimps Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Protagonists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain